


Rumors

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of battle, Elrohir discovers an unsettling - nay - horrifying truth. 500 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Rumors**

There are times, in the midst of battle, when I have looked in mine enemy's eyes, and found something so disturbing, that I have almost lost my way, for the moment, and become prey to it's wicked blade.

I knew not what it was until today. Today, Elladan and I met a great force. We had many Rangers with us and a few other Elves that could keep up with the pace. I say that only because many of the Firstborn, unlike Fëanor's sons, do not feel the bloodlust that Elladan and I feel. Men have no such scruples when it comes to Yrch. 

We found ourselves in the midst of a valley not too far from Tharbad. The river Gwáthlo rushed and silenced our enemies' step. I laughed when they supposedly snuck upon us. Their stench was smelt at least a quarter of an hour before they appeared. We had some of our company, the Men, for Yrch have contempt for the Secondborn, sit around a fire with their backs to the oncoming foe. 

When the Yrch raised their voices in the battle cry and we swept forward, my heart sang with such joy. It is a blessing to kill them. Our father sometimes, I think, despairs of us, Elladan and I, as if this joy is something to be feared. It is to be relished, I try to explain, for we would be dead if not for that. We guard Imladris with that joy. He shakes his head. I believe he prays to the Valar for us. I am sometimes shamed by his grief, but I would have it no other way. Yrch must be killed. 

I digress. An Orch came at me, it's foul blade raised and it's eyes filled with... that same joy I had. I shudder now to think upon it. Not that I should not be killed, it is probably my fate, the way I tempt it. But that the beast should feel the same joy I do? The thought stopped me and almost cost me my life. Elladan dispatched it quickly and cuffed my head, shouting to focus. I nodded and returned to the battle.

But again, another Orch came at me and I looked full into its eyes, searching for the same joy. It was there. But something else. Something which took the breath from me. I seemed to recognize those eyes. Could it be possible? I stopped once again; this time, the beast stopped too. It searched my eyes. Never before have I looked into an Orch's eyes with anything but hatred. It could not be... Rumors have told of such things, but I never believed them. Until now.

My cousin, Inglor, stood before me, misshapen, gross to look upon, but the eyes were Inglor's. How had it come to this?

He was dead before I could even acknowledge I knew; Halbarad had been watching my back and crushed the creature's.... Inglor's skull. I knelt in the black blood and wept.

~*~

A/N - 'Yrch' is the Sindarin plural form; the singular is 'orch'

Sometimes I wonder why the Muse, in the midst of a busy day, stops me cold and insists that I shiver with horror at the things that happened in Middle-earth.


End file.
